


Доброе утро, Вьетнам!

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Дин уходит и Сэм остается один на один со своими демонами





	Доброе утро, Вьетнам!

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Сначала это были намеки, на которые Сэм не обращал внимания, здраво рассуждая, что брат, если действительно чего-то хочет, не будет ходить вокруг да около. Потом были оброненные вскользь фразы, которые Сэм предпочитал не замечать; мало ли что брат может сболтнуть, выпив лишнего. На какое-то время все успокоилось, но проснувшись однажды утром, Сэм увидел заправленную кровать и записку на покрывале.

_“Отпусти меня, Сэмми”_

Он растерянно смотрел на неровный почерк брата, про себя криво усмехаясь. Они должны были сегодня вернуться домой. В то место, которое спустя столько лет, наконец, смогли назвать домом.

Порыв вскочить с кровати и кинуться на поиски быстро затих. Он был больше чем уверен, что под окнами номера мотеля, где они остановились, нет черной Импалы. Он мог бы позвонить, но был уверен, что Дин не ответит, был уверен, что телефон вообще выключен и номер больше не обслуживается. В конце концов, он хорошо знал собственного брата.

Пока он собирался, внутри все сильнее разгоралась обида. Дин бросил его, бросил и ушел. Не смог. Не захотел. 

Все было сложно. 

Пусть он старался держаться молодцом, но, черт возьми, они слишком долго спали с Дином в одной комнате. Дин слишком хорошо его знал. Дин знал, что кошмары никуда не делись. Даже сквозь самые эгоистичные мысли Сэм понимал, что брат все знает, ну, или о многом догадывается. Он и сам замечал, что изменился. Они оба изменились. Но в голове Дина не было старины Ника, который любил появляться в самый неудачный момент и отпускать язвительные, а порой и вовсе пошлые комментарии о том, что происходит вокруг. Сэм пытался убеждать себя, что это всего лишь галлюцинация, но эти увещевания крайне редко помогали. Он даже был пару раз на приеме у психотерапевта, только лишь за тем, чтобы аккуратно выудить из доктора диагноз. И уже немолодая доктор со стеной дипломов за спиной доверительно сообщила, что у него шизофрения. Конечно, никакой шизофрении не было, ведь старина Ник в его голове был самым что ни на есть настоящим.

– Теперь только я и ты, Сэмми, – улыбнулся Люцифер, сидящий на соседней кровати. 

Он снова остался один на один со своим кошмаром. 

Иногда ему казалось, что это его крест. Что это очень странная шутка Чака. Он с рождения связан с Люцифером. Половина его семьи погибла из-за этого. А он вынужден из раза в раз сталкиваться с падшим ангелом, сдерживать его. Развлекать его. Быть его игрушкой. И не имело значения, был ли Люцифер во плоти или нет. 

– Я же говорил, Сэмми. Дин слишком правильный, – говорил Люцифер, сидя на барной стойке в дешевом баре рядом с ним. Виски был отвратительным на вкус. Именно то, что надо. – Я тебе это сразу сказал. И что он не поймет. И оказался прав. 

Сэм скривился, удержавшись от ответа. Сидеть и разговаривать с самим собой ему не улыбалось совершенно. 

– А ведь все так хорошо начиналось, – продолжал Люцифер, мечтательно вздыхая. 

Сэм снова скривился. 

Начиналось все действительно неплохо. Однажды, после того, как он выпустил Люцифера и помирился с братом, они на пару с Дином напились. Такие посиделки случались у них время от времени. Но в этот раз Сэма переполняло чувство вины за содеянное, а потому он разболтал Дину все. Все, что чувствовал, все, чего хотел. На следующее утро он чувствовал себя последним уродом, но... Дин согласился. И тогда этого было достаточно. 

А Сэм и не замечал, как становится зависимым и почти одержимым. Дин был наркотиком, которого всегда не хватало. И теперь Сэм не мог остановиться. Да и не хотел. 

А Дин действительно всегда был праведником. Даже если Сэм не хотел этого замечать. Люцифер тогда, в Клетке, очень подробно объяснил ему это, используя разные смыслы, включая библейский. Объяснил не единожды, так что в итоге Сэм поверил дьяволу.

И теперь он сидит в дешевом баре, пьет дешевый виски и слушает скабрезности падшего ангела, которого никто не видит.

_– Не хочешь пояснить, что это было? – спросил Дин, когда он вышел из ванной комнаты._

_– О чем ты? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросил он, одергивая рубашку._

_– Ты пристрелил охотника, Сэм, – напомнил Дин._

_– И что с того? – он засунул руки в карманы джинсов и привалился к дверному косяку._

_Дин удивленно замер._

_– И что с того?_

_– Да. И что с того? Можно подумать нас никогда не убивали охотники. Целенаправленно, Дин._

_– Убивали. Но мы себе этого не позволяем. Если ты забыл._

_– Ты прав, я забыл, – пожал плечами Сэм._

Дин тогда бросал на него странные взгляды еще пару недель после случившегося. В этом не было ничего нового. Такие взгляды Дин бросал с той поры, как забрал его из Стэнфорда. Словно всегда чего-то боялся. И как выяснилось позже, а потом выяснялось снова и снова, не зря.

– Сэмми, ты утомляешь, – вздохнул Люцифер. – Мы это уже проходили. Дорожка известная. И неинтересная. 

Сэм знаком попросил бармена повторить напиток. Говорят, алкоголь помогает заглушить голоса в голове. Ему определенно не помогало. Сколько бы он ни пил, Люцифер не затыкался.

Он охотился в одиночку, не впервой, но теперь все было иначе. Все вдруг изменилось, когда ушел Дин. Раньше Дин был для него якорем, за который он худо-бедно держался. Теперь он отправился в свободное плавание и продлится это очень недолго. Потому что единственное, что заставляло Люцифера затыкаться, это шепот Дина, касания Дина, губы Дина. Все то, чего теперь нет.

– Помнишь, каким ты попал ко мне?

Сэм вздрогнул, дернув руль, машина вильнула и выровнялась. Люцифер, похоже, заскучал и решил поболтать. Этот разговор был опасным. Сэм очень ярко помнил, как попал в Клетку с дьяволом. Когда и что испытывал в тот момент. Старина Ник упивался его чувствами. Ни в одном языке мира нет слов, способных в точности описать, что он испытывал в тот момент. Словно иглы холодом выжигают тебя изнутри, принося нестерпимый жар, который разъедает тебя, и ты таешь, просто исчезая навсегда. И когда он почти исчез, дьявол вдруг нашел между ними нечто общее. И стало только хуже.

И теперь все закончилось тем, что Люцифер будет с ним всегда. И в отличие от Дина, не уйдет.

– Сейчас ты почти такой же, – ухмыльнулся Люцифер на пассажирском сидении. – Я чувствую. Этот тонкий аромат отчаяния. Эти сладкие нотки вины. Я помню, какой ты вкусный. Вся эта боль. Весь этот гнев. Азазель был как никогда прав, выбрав тебя. Посмотри, к чему нас это привело, – довольный дьявол раскинул руками.

– Спасибо, что напомнил, – огрызнулся Сэм. – Твои прихлебатели лишили нас с братом родителей.

– Вы уже большие и прекрасно справились без папочки, – пожал плечами дьявол. – А мама Мэри могла всему помешать. Нельзя было этого допустить.

Сэм промолчал. Он слышал это уже не один раз. И даже не два. Но лучше от этого не становилось. Хуже всего было то, что в какой-то момент он стал согласен со стариной Ником. Когда-то Сэм думал, что, приняв судьбу, ему станет лучше. Но стало только хуже. Он смирился, но в смирении понял, что согласен с падшим ангелом.

Еще тогда, когда Мэг залезла в его тушку, а после они с Дином сделали специальные татуировки, от греха подальше, Сэм думал, что это какая-то злая шутка. Вся их жизнь – одна большая шутка. И даже Чак просто виновато улыбался, когда Сэм задавал ему свои вопросы. Миллионы верующих с радостью оказались бы на его месте – вести разговоры с самим Богом, но со стороны это больше походило на монолог. Бог, то есть Чак, так и не дал ни одного ответа, действительно ответа на его вопросы. В отличие от Люцифера.

– Это судьба, – улыбался дьявол.

“Это злой рок”, – думал Сэм.

– Это одно и то же, – отвечал ему Люцифер. – Просто люди придумали себе кучу разных слов, обозначающих одно и то же, думая, что это как-то убережет их. Но нет. Не убережет. Итог всегда будет именно тот, какой должен быть. Тебе ли не знать, Сэмми. 

Вскоре он завязал с охотой. Он больше не мог никому помочь. Потому что не мог помочь даже себе. 

Он перестал ходить в бары, потому что, с одной стороны, разговаривать с голосами в голове, сидя за стойкой, не улыбалось совершенно, с другой – ему начал мерещится Дин в завсегдатаях подобных мест. Стоило выпить пару стопок и повернуть голову, как взгляд безошибочно выцеплял широкоплечего мужчину в темной куртке и короткими русыми волосами. На мгновение внутри все замирало, а потом разочарованно обрывалось. И он перестал выходить из бункера. Запасов крепкого алкоголя, который со временем становится только лучше, хватит надолго.

“Немного меньше охоты, немного больше текилы”, сказал как-то Дин, когда они говорили о том, что могли бы разделить судьбу несчастных, если бы отец выбрал другие приоритеты. У Сэма получилось выбрать другие приоритеты. Хотя выбора особого не было. 

– Сэмми, это бесполезное занятие, ты же знаешь, – с ухмылкой говорил Ник. – Ну, вырубит тебя, так с похмелья со мной еще веселее, ты же знаешь. 

Сэм кривился и продолжал пить. 

Как-то он стоял над кофеваркой на кухне с бодуна, точнее, с бодунища, стараясь не делать резких движений, когда рядом появился Ник:

– Доброе утро, Сэмми!

– Изыди! – прорычал Сэм, дернувшись, зашипев и схватившись за голову, которая, казалось, сейчас разлетится на миллион осколков. Боль ослепила и на мгновение перед глазами все померкло. 

– Мечты, мечты. 

– Ты дашь мне хоть кофе сделать?!

– Так уж и быть, – вздохнул Ник и отошел, фыркнув напоследок. 

Забрав кружку, Сэм плюхнулся на стул. Люцифер устроился напротив. 

– Так на чем мы остановились? Ах, да, – вспомнил он. – Так вот. Дело в том, что в происходящем сейчас виноват ты. 

Сэм фыркнул и продолжил пить кофе. Черный, без сахара. Крепкий. И совершенно не помогающий. 

– Ну же, Сэмми, ты забыл? Я ведь тебе уже это объяснял и не один раз. Твоя самая большая проблема – непомерная гордыня. И можешь не делать такое лицо. Помнится, ты со мной соглашался. Каждый раз. 

Сэм вздрогнул. Слова дьявола пробудили неприятные воспоминания. 

– А, вижу, ты помнишь, – ухмыльнулся старина Ник. – Славное было время, – выражение его лица стало мечтательным. – Так вот. Гордыня, Сэм. Один из смертных грехов. Бог учит смирять гордыню. Но ты никогда даже не пытался. 

Вскоре Сэм выясняет, что дьяволу не нравится за ним ходить, он предпочитал сидеть напротив, стоять рядом или передвигаться вокруг него. И тогда Сэм начинает бродить по убежищу, не забывая прихватить бутылку. Строение было огромным, требовалось много времени, чтобы обойти его все. Люциферу этот маневр не понравился, и ночные кошмары стали мрачнее и жутче. Сэм с трудом просыпался по утрам, не всегда понимая, где он. Количество прогулок сократить заставил Сэма инстинкт самосохранения.

_– Мы не убиваем просто так! – воскликнул Дин, ударяя кулаком по столу. Бутылка пива подпрыгнула и повалилась на бок._

_– Да где там просто так? – не понял Сэм, взмахнув рукой и наставив на брата пластиковую вилку, которой ел зеленый салат. – Все понятно с первого взгляда: если бы я не выстрелил, он убил бы всех нас._

_– Если бы! Он даже попытаться не успел! – продолжал возмущаться Дин._

_– Не знаю, Дин, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Я увидел, как он потянулся к стволу. Может, мне еще извиниться?_

Самое смешное, что Сэм был согласен со стариной Ником. Но не хотел бежать за Дином. Не хотел признавать поражение. Снова. Он малодушно надеялся, что Дин сам вернется. Опять. Но время шло, а в бункере их по-прежнему было двое. Внутри поселилось отчаяние и становилось все острее. 

Однажды во время очередной прогулки по дому, он забрел в помещение, оказавшееся лабораторией. Оборудование, инструменты, полные шкафы ингредиентов. Он нетвердой походкой прохаживался по комнате, разглядывая, что здесь находилось. Как только глаза выцепили слово “морфий”, в голове родилась идея. И он простоял на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы Люцифер появился рядом. 

– Так-так, ну, и что это ты задумал, Сэмми? – поинтересовался тот, рассматривая вместе с Сэмом шкаф с ингредиентами. 

– Увидишь, – выплюнул Сэм. Дина не было, а алкоголь плохо помогал. Но, возможно, морфий окажется эффективным. 

Он выпил три чашки кофе, чтобы протрезветь. Ему даже удалось, правда, руки немного подрагивали. Но он всегда много занимался физическими упражнениями, поэтому попасть в вену проблемой не будет. 

– Ты серьезно, Сэмми? – Люцифер стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене. – Морфий? Нам не настолько плохо вместе. 

– Неужели я слышу нотки страха в голосе самого дьявола? – фыркнул Сэм и взял шприц. Он тихо выдохнул, а потом вдохнул. 

– Страха? – рассмеялся Люцифер. – Нет, Сэм. Никакого страха. Вперед, – махнув рукой, с самоуверенным выражением на лице пригласил он. 

Сэм скривился, посмотрел на заправленный шприц. Это должно помочь. Должно. Потому что если не поможет, он долго не протянет. Люцифер сводил его с ума. Он это понимал. Оставаться в рассудке становилось все труднее. Он вогнал иглу в вену. 

Первые пару мгновений ничего не происходило. Он посмотрел на пустой шприц в руке, потом на Люцифера, который со снисхождением наблюдал за его действиями. А потом мир устремился навстречу, окрасившись в причудливые цвета. 

Он пришел в себя, обнаружив, что лежит на полу все там же в лаборатории. Все было как раньше, все стояло на своих местах, ничего не сломано, ничего не разбито. А он не помнил, что было за последние шесть часов, судя по стрелкам на циферблате. Он поднялся и нетвердой походкой направился в душ. Люцифер появился лишь ближе к вечеру и обрушился на него с зубоскальством. 

Самое смешное, что это сработало. Морфий заглушал голос Люцифера и заглушал надолго. Дьявола это очень злило, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Радость Сэма продлилась две недели. А спустя он понял, что становится зависимым от инъекций. И когда он это понял, появившийся позднее Люцифер смеялся несколько часов к ряду. 

– Как жаль, что Его здесь нет, – смеясь, говорил он. – Он бы воочию мог наблюдать, что его творение способно делать с собой из-за гордыни. Я считаю, что тебя обязательно должны упомянуть на Библии, как красноречивый пример того, что бывает с грешниками. 

Сэм был готов закричать от отчаяния. 

– Вот именно поэтому мы с тобой вместе, Сэмми, – доверительно сообщил Люцифер, встав перед ним и склонившись, упершись руками в колени. – Потому что в компании с Люцифером, такому как ты, самое место. 

Сэм не помнил, как нашел мобильник, как набрал номер, как услышал голос автоответчика. Но хорошо помнил, как, прежде чем морфий окончательно завладел его разумом, он выдохнул в трубку после сигнала:

– Дин, пожалуйста... Я... больше не могу...

“Это судьба”, – думал Дин, сидя у кровати брата в больнице. По счастливой, даже можно сказать чудесной случайности, он решил проверить автоответчик на телефоне, к которому не прикасался несколько месяцев. Подчиняясь странному чувству, зудевшему внутри, он достал из походной сумки мобильник, включил его и прослушал автоответчик. Несколько сообщений от старых знакомых, несколько сообщений от тех, кто искал братьев Винчестеров, и одно сообщение, датированное вчерашним числом. Номер он узнал, а потому не сразу, но включил запись сообщения. Сначала было тихо, слышалось тяжелое дыхание, а потом хриплый надломленный голос Сэма произнес:

– Дин, пожалуйста... Я... больше не могу... – послышалось шуршание и запись закончилась.

Он прослушал эту запись, наверное, раз двадцать. Голос брата звучал нетрезво и нетвердо. Дин знал, что это значит – Сэм дошел до края, почти. Опустившись на дно, он попытался всплыть, но, кажется, у него не слишком это получилось.

Дин видел медицинскую карту. Впрочем, когда он нашел брата в бункере, то и без врачей знал, что с ним все плохо. Он достаточно повидал в жизни, чтобы не нуждаться в подобных ситуациях во мнении специалиста.

Сидя в больнице у кровати Сэма, глядя на его бледное лицо, на трубки, идущие к различным аппаратам, Дин думал о том, что слаб. Всегда был. Всегда будет. Сэм всегда был его ответственностью, отец сумел вдолбить это в его голову. И в чем-то он был прав – часто оставляя сыновей одних, Джон должен был быть уверен, что они смогут позаботиться друг о друге в его отсутствие. 

Забота. Такое емкое слово, простое и сложное одновременно. 

Дин всю свою жизнь заботился о Сэме, во всяком случае, пытался. Когда брат признался, что всегда хотел между ними чего-то большего, чем то, что было, он постарался не сильно удивляться, хотя, чего там греха таить, инцест, тем более с братом, никогда не входил в круг его интересов. Он несколько раз спал с мужчинами, особенно в то время, когда Сэм был в Стэнфорде, но все равно предпочитал женщин. Правда, не испытал никаких душевных терзаний по поводу того, что ему нужно трахаться с братом, а потому согласился.

И чем все закончилось?

_– Сэм, Сэм... погоди... ну погоди, – шептал Дин, пытаясь притормозить разошедшегося брата._

_– Ну что?! – Сэм притормаживать совсем не хотел и ему совсем не нравился Дин, который в эту самую секунду все еще разговаривает._

_– Скажи мне, что с тобой? Я же вижу. Что-то происходит. Ну же, Сэмми. Ты можешь мне доверять, ты же знаешь. Что бы это ни было._

_– Дин, – устало вздохнул Сэм, – давай не сейчас?_

_– А когда?_

_– Потом, – Сэм потянулся к нему, но Дин отпрянул:_

_– Ты всегда так говоришь._

_– Тогда чем ты не доволен?_

Он оказался слаб. Он испугался. Он замечал, что чем дальше, тем зависимей и требовательней становился и без того изменившийся Сэм. Он не принимал отказа и всегда, так или иначе, вынуждал Дина уступить. Дин уступал, потому что видел, что на некоторое время брату действительно становилось лучше – Сэм становился спокойнее, улыбался, не делал резких движений, а также глупостей, как бывало. Но однажды понял, что это “безумие”, как про себя он называл происходящее между ними, начинает затягивать и его самого. Он понял, что ему нравится трахаться с Сэмом. Видеть, как Сэм извивается под ним, слушать, как стонет. Он испугался. И сбежал. И Сэм не стал его искать. И вот чем все это закончилось.

– Прости, Сэмми, – тихо произнес Дин, прекрасно зная, что брат не слышит. Уходя тем ранним утром, он думал, что так будет лучше. Но он лишь врал сам себе. Что бы с Сэмом ни происходило, он явно нуждался в том, что было между ними. 

Но старина Ник услышал его слова, уже сидя на подоконнике:

– Паршивая овца вернулась в загон, – усмехнулся он. – С пробуждением, Сэмми, – заметив, что Сэм открыл глаза, он спрыгнул на пол и подошел, став у кровати и засунув руки в карманы штанов. – Добро пожаловать!

Сэм, ощущая усталость во всем теле, которая придавливала к кровати, не обращал внимания на дьявола и смотрел на Дина, сидящего на стуле рядом. Он чувствовал облегчение и даже тихую радость. Он смог. Он наступил на горло собственной гордыне и позвонил Дину. И Дин пришел. Взгляд брата был направлен перед собой, он не видел, что Сэм смотрит на него. Дин выглядел усталым и уже пару дней как не брился. 

– И вот мы наблюдаем исторический момент – воссоединение братьев Винчестеров! – в клоунской манере воскликнул старина Ник. – Гип-гип, ура!

– Дин, – выдохнул Сэм. – Дин. 

Брат не шелохнулся. 

– Дин, – громче позвал Сэм. И снова никакой реакции. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на дьявола. – Что? Происходит?

Люцифер развел руками и пожал плечами, его улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего:

– Что-то определенно происходит, но вот вопрос: а происходит ли оно? – и озорно усмехнулся: – Доброе утро, Вьетнам!

Сэм похолодел от ужаса, вспоминая, как дьявол любил развлекаться, насылая галлюцинации, и посмотрел на брата. Дин повернул голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.


End file.
